The sleepover A Percy Jackson fanfic
by dragonsomethingidunno
Summary: In this version,they were all not demigods,and they lived normal so,my first ever fanfic I know,,I'm horrible(or am I? Review to tell me what you think)
1. Chapter 1

I am not Rick Riordan.I do not own percy jackson,which is obvious bcos this is not called a FANfic for nuthin,m8 :)

To enlighten you all,THEY ARE JUST NORMAL PEOPLE WHO DO NORMAL STUFF

Percy **POV**

Percy was leading the group consisting of Nico,Thalia,Luke,Annabeth and Grover.

"Ok,just a quick rundown of today,before we lose our minds,we are going to order pizza,watch a movie,which Thalia will definitely NOT be choosing the movie,the movies she chooses are always horrible,truth or dare,then we pass out?"Grover asked,earning himself a glare from Thalia.

"Sounds about right!"Percy said cheerfully as he unlocked the door to his apartment,and called"Mom!I'm home!"His mother walked to the front door,and was clearly surprised (in a good way)to see them all.

"Hi everyone!Percy,you didn't tell me anyone was going to come for today!"

Sally Jackson half-scolded,sounding amused.

"Sorry,made a quick decision,"Percy said with a smile.

"Well actually, ,we'll be staying overnight."Thalia cut in.

"Oh,of course!You are all welcome here anytime, please,call me Sally." she said cheerfully.

She was a very friendly person,and she could make everyone around her happy,which they all liked,considering most parents from their school were very strict,not to mention overprotective.

Then,Percy's mom started ranting about his past,how long he had known Annabeth . Definitely Percy's worst nightmare.

"Did you know that they became best friends immediately when they first met? They were inseparable!They were so cute!Oh,and when they were twelve-"

She was interrupted by Percy,who half-screamed,"MOM!DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT THAT!"

But of course,she just ignored him.

"They accidentally kissed!They turned around just at the right moment!"

The rest of them burst into laughter,Thalia holding onto the side of the chair for support,Luke pretended to die,and Nico was rolling on the was running towards the bathroom.

Percy and Annabeth's faces looked like ripe tomatoes.

"Well guys,you look like you should be together in a basket of tomatoes!You could be one!"Thalia said,causing the others to roar with laughter.

 **please review and tell me if i'm any good...This is my first ever fanfic,so I'm looking to git gud .coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope,I don't own PJO ? ﾟﾔﾫ**

"Um,guys?"Percy said,in a brave attempt to stop them from laughing."Can we just watch a movie now?"

"Yeah, long as you don't *ahem* _ACCIDENTALLY_ kiss again,"Thalia smirked,causing Percy and Annabeth to blush even more.

"So,should we watch a movie now?"Luke said,coming back from the dead.

"Yes!"Annabeth said,glad to be taken out of the rift of awkwardness between her and percy.

"So,what should we watch?"Grover asked.

"How about Saw?"Thalia asked innocently.

"No,Thalia!Whenever we have a movie night and you choose a movie,we always get nightmares for the next month!We will _not_ let you choose again!"Annabeth said."Fine..."Thalia grumbled.

"So,can I choose the movie?"Luke asked.

"Okay,just don't choose something that Thalia might like."Percy said.

Thalia scowled.

"Hm...what about Zootopia?Latest disney movie,you know."Luke suggested.

Everyone was fine with that,and Luke went online to search for the movie,leaving them free to talk for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

"So..how have you been?"Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Anything going on between you and ahm...Percy?"Thalia asked,lowering her voice,giving Annabeth a mischievous grin.

"Thalia!That was an accident.."Annabeth said,but not meeting Thalia's eyes,and becoming very interested in the was obviously not telling something,but Thalia didn't pressure could wait for another time.

"Aaaand..we're up!"Luke announced.

The TV screen flickered to walked silently to the back of the room and switched off the lights so they could get a movie-theatre feel to it(only more comfortable).He then went to sit next to Annabeth as there was no other place for him to was smirking behind them,of disney logo came up(the castle one).Nico clearly wasn't interested,being the goth in the would much prefer watching a movie where everyone died and the murderer was not caught.

Percy smiled at the thought.

"Kelp face,why are you smiling at Annie like that?"She obviously thought that Percy was smiling at Annabeth.

"Thalia,"Annabeth said,glaring at her."I told you so many times not to call me Annie!"

"Percy was smiling at you."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Hey,you guys back there,could you quieten down?I'm trying to watch a movie here!"Luke said,stopping their ,there was definitely some awkwardness between Annabeth and Percy.

"Annabeth,"Percy said in a hushed tone,"I wasn't smiling at you."

"Then what were you smiling at?"

"Mrs.O'Leary is attacking Nico."

That had not been what he had wanted to say,but Nico distracted him into saying something different.

"AARGH!GET OFF ME!"Nico started all turned around to find Nico on the floor and Mrs.O'Leary jumping on him as if he were a paused the movie just so we could enjoy the other show of Nico being assaulted by a toy poodle.

Thalia got her iphone out and recorded the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for the support you have been giving Nymphadora,don't worry,This chapter is grammatical-error free.:D)

"Wow!I should post that on facebook!"Thalia said,viewing the footage she captured.

"Don't even think about it,"Nico said,glaring at her,as she started typing on her phone,not listening to a word he was 's shirt was soaked (With drool,not ...you know...).

"Hey!Are you even listening?"

"Nope!And..posted!"

"THALIA! . !"

Nico started chasing Thalia around the apartment,with Thalia laughing all the way,and Nico looking like a madman.

"Thats it,"Luke said,staring at them,mouth wide open."They've lost it."

They were just about to start the movie again when Nico screamed,"GOTCHA!"and he and Thalia stepped into the room,Nico holding her arms behind her back,like a was still laughing her head off.

"Take that post down,or else-"

"Or else what?"

"I will strangle you."

"Ok,ok, I still get to share it in our whatsapp group!"

"No!"

"I won't take down that post,then!"

"Ugh,fine!"

We settled down finally started watching the thought that it was actually quite a good halfway through the movie,Grover said muttered something that the rest of them couldn't hear properly.

"What?"Annabeth asked.

They were at the part on the cable cars scene,where the fox,Nick,had told Judy,the bunny,about the most traumatising thing that happened in his life,and Judy put her paw on Nick's and Blah blah blah...

"I am falling through literal furry shipping hell right now."

No one dared ask him what he meant.

Nico had already fallen asleep,using Thalia as a didn't mind,though.

Luke sniggered,earning a "Shh!"and glare from Thalia.

By the end of the movie,Thalia and Nico were sleeping on top of each other.

"Um...should we wake them up?"

Luke ,Percy,Annabeth and Grover nudged each other,having a silent conversation.

They crept up behind the used all their might and flipped the couch over them.

(Lol they are so troll)

(also,i'm sorry but some of the words I type into the story just disappears,explaining the grammar ,the words are missing...AHA!TRY TO FILL IN THE BLANKS :D)


	5. Chapter 5

"PERCY JACKSON!GET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"Thalia screeched when she realised that she was stuck there with was woken by Thalia's screaming,and was shocked when he found their faces a few inches apart.

"Um,Thalia?"

Thalia started,just realising how close they of their faces tried lifting the couch off have succeeded,but only if the others were not sitting on it,chatting.

"PERCY!"

"What?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE"

"No."

Percy was definitely ,Thalia and Nico were stuck there with each other until Percy and the rest let them out.

"Percy,"Thalia said in her most dangerous voice,"Let me out,NOW!"

Grover's face appeared at the hole in front of them that they could not squeeze through.

"'Sup?"

"Where's Percy?"

"He went to the kitchen to get some cookies."

"Just,please!Let us out!"

"I'll ask Percy."

"WAIT,NO NO NO!"

"Percy!Can we let them out now?No?Alright."

Thalia wanted to kick only problem was,if she tried to move,she would end up (ACCIDENTALLY!)kissing Nico.

"So,"Nico said,"We're stuck here util Percy lets us come out?"

"Yes!"Thalia replied furiously.

"So,um,what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we talk about why Percy is such an idiot?"

"I'm not very experienced in that field of study."

Thalia was peeking through the small hole at the end of the overturned was making Thalia smile?The plan was working.

Percy sneaked back to Grover.

Percy whispered,"It's working!Operation 'Get Nico and Thalia together'is going to be successful!And also,Grover,what's with the name?"

"Well,I couldn't think of anything it's straightforward,right?"

Percy jumped as he heard sudden laughter coming from under the couch.

Percy smiled."I think we can let them out now."


	6. Chapter 6

(BOOM!DOUBLE CHAPTER,FOR YOU ALL!)

"Percy,"Thalia said in such a venomous voice that Percy took one step backwards,"You are so dead."

"Oh,yeah,I already figured that out.'Kay bye!"

Percy made a beeline for the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"Thalia yelled as she ran after Percy.

The rest stifled laughs and went out after them.

The night was cold,with a cool breeze. They rushed down the stairs to see where Percy and Thalia went,with no sign of either of started walking through the downstairs of Percy's apartment,looking for Thalia or Percy.

Annabeth suddenly jumped.

"What is it,Annabeth?"Luke asked,noticing her jump.

Annabeth pointed at a clump of bushes off to their right."I saw something move over there."

They went over to the specific clump of bushes Annabeth claimed

she saw the movement, pulled back the leaves to find..

"Percy!"

"AHH DON'T HURT ME!"

"Relax,it's just us."

"Oh.I thought Thalia found me."

Behind them,a voice said,"Hey!Have you seen a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes here?"It was doubt she thought that they were other people,as she couldn't see properly in the dark.

When they turned around,Thalia realised that it was them.

"Oh,hi."She said,trying not to blush as Nico stared at her.

"Hi,Thalia!"Percy said in a unusually cheerful voice."Sorry about that,by the way."

Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"Okay,kelp face,I forgive if you pull of one more trick like that,I swear you will never see sunlight again."

"Can we go back now?"Grover said,"This place at night is really creepy."

They started walking kept glancing at Thalia,as if nervous that she would attack at any it just him,or were Thalia and Nico looking at each other more than normal?


	7. Chapter 7

When they returned,it was already 10pm and Percy's mom and Paul Blofis(Or 'Blowfish',as they liked to call him)were already asleep.

"So,what do we do now?"Grover asked.

"Truth or dare."Luke replied casually.

They sat in a circle and decided that it would go in a clockwise direction,starting from Luke.

"Okay,I choose...Percy!Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you like!"

"...Really?"

Percy hesitated,then got up,walked over to Annabeth and pecked her on the returned to his seat,blushing.

"Oh my god Percy!"Thalia said,"You have a crush on Annie?"

"Thalia,"Annabeth said in a voice of forced calm,"HOW many times do I have to tell you not to call me Annie?!"

Annabeth wouldn't have said that if she hadn't been blushing. The truth was,Annabeth secretly had a crush on Percy since they were 10 . The same was for Percy . The thing was,they didn't even know that.

"Hey Thalia,"Grover said.

"Yes?"

"I'm formulating a new plan in my mind."Grover winked.

"Oh no."Percy groaned.

He would bet everything he owned that Grover was formulating a plan for him and Annabeth now,the sane as he had done with Thalia and Nico.

"Okay,next,Thalia's turn."Luke said,interrupting Grover,who was whispering in Thalia's ear.

"Ok,Annabeth!Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever played a video game before?Seriously."

Annabeth faked a look of offence.

"Of course!"

"Ok,Grover's turn now."

Grover jumped up from a trance.

"Who what when where why how?"

Grover said that super fast.

Thalia sighed.

"Grover,it's your turn to choose who will do truth or dare."

"Eh?Oh, ,I choose you!"

Grover said in the type of voice that Ash from Pokémon would have said it.

Thalia rolled her did Annabeth."So,truth or dare?"

"Dare."

(I need help from you I post chapters or just a one-shot,words disappear from the know why?)


	8. Chapter 8

(Well . Sorry,couldn't help myself,just wanted to post this for you guys .

"Ok,I dare you to kiss the person that YOU like . "Percy put an emphasis on the word 'you' . His smirk widened as Thalia's face gradually turned red.

Thalia walked over to Nico,glaring at Percy all the way and was still glaring at him as she kissed Nico on the cheek . Percy had a horrible feeling that she meant,'You're going to pay for this' . Percy felt a strong urge to run . She didn't even notice Nico staring at her .

"Annabeth's turn now . "Luke said . He sounded sleepy.

"Ok,I choose Grover."

Bur as she turned around,Grover was no where to be seen .

"WHAT?!Where's Grover?"

They spent half an hour searching the whole house(Except for Sally and Paul's room) . They went back to the living room,deciding to crash for the night . That was when they found Grover buried under a mountain of pillows and cushions . Classic Grover,always getting people worried about him . Luke fell asleep immediately,no problem . Thalia took a little longer to fall asleep. Nico started examining his skull ring . Percy and Annabeth were sitting at the back of the room with a few pillows and a blanket . There were no other blankets,so they had to share one .

"...Percy?" Annabeth said in a small voice.

"Mm?"

"During truth or dare just now,when Luke dared you to kiss the person you liked ... Do you really have a crush on me?"

"Yeah,why?"Now that the rest knew he had a crush on her,he could speak about it freely,thank the gods .

"Well,I ... "Annabeth sighed .

"I had a crush on you since we were ten ."

"Hey,that's the same time i got my crush on you?Coincidence?I think not!"

Annabeth laughed(softly) . She felt like a weight on her back had been lifted after being there for so long . She had finally told Percy how she felt .


	9. Chapter 9

Thalia POV

Thalia woke up to the sound of Grover snoring . She looked around her . Nico was not there,and neither was Luke . They must have already gone,because Thalia couldn't hear anyone in the kitchen or Percy's room . Thalia looked around her . She spotted Percy and Annabeth sitting at the back wall with one blanket covering the both of them . Thalia's opinion was that they looked cute together .

"Thalia?"

A voice came from behind her without warning,making her jump badly .

She looked around to find Nico smiling at her. .

"Nico?I thought you already went back . Why are you still here?"

Nico shrugged .

"My parents are visiting my sister,Bianca,who's in Australia studying . Since we only have one key for the house,I have to stay here until they get back,so here I am . Luke just wanted to play Battlefield 1 . And also,he lives in his own apartment,so we don't have to worry his parents getting worried ."

At that moment,Luke walked back into the living room,carrying a disc with a picture saying,'Battlefield 1' . He looked faintly annoyed when he saw Grover still sleeping .

But when he saw Percy and Annabeth huddled together,he did a double-take . Then,he decided to be a complete troll .

Luke walked to his bag that was in the corner . He pulled an airhorn out of the bag .

"Luke!"

Luke turned around quickly when Thalia said his name .

"Yeah?"

"You're going to wake Sally and Paul too!"

"They left us here in the morning!They're not in the house ."

Luke turned back with a mischievous expression on his face . He pushed his finger down ...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

He scared the living daylights out of Percy and Annabeth .

"Luke!Oh my gods,what is wrong with you!"

Luke was smirking .

"Waking up the two lovebirds,of course!"

Their faces resembled tomatoes .

Thalia couldn't help laughing .


	10. Chapter 10

(Sorry please don't kill me for the lateness of this one.I'm making this longer than the others for lateness sake)

"Luke,"Percy said . He and Annabeth were glaring at him . Luke raised his hands .

"Hey now,lets not get to cranky about being woken up ..."

Luke ran .

Percy puffed up like a pufferfish(they had a laugh about this later because Percy loved fish . Especially puffers . He thinks they are cute :D .)

and he ran after Luke .

Annabeth,Thalia and Nico ran after them .

The sound of the airhorn did not wake Grover up because there was a stack of pillows over his head,blocking all sounds . This did not surprise Annabeth,as she knew that Grover was a heavy sleeper anyway .

"LUKE!GET BACK HERE!"

Percy chased Luke into the city . Bad idea.

Luke ran everywhere,looking for a place to hide . The only places he could hide were the alleys . He really didn't like that . But he had to go in to hide from Percy's wrath,anyways .

Luke threw himself into a dark corner,where he was sure Percy would never find him . Too bad Percy saw where he went . Percy followed Luke into the alley,looking for revenge .

Suddenly,a gang of people showed up and kicked him from behind,making him fall to the floor face-first(THAT SOUNDS PAIN DON'T DO THAT TO ME WHEN I GIVE YOU A CHAPTER LATE PLEASE) .

"Well,well!Look who we have here!"

Luke looked from behind his trash can hiding place of choice . He almost gasped out loud,but he caught himself before he could draw any attention to himself .

They were a gang of criminals who was wanted by the police in fifteen different states .

Luke had to get their attention away from Percy somehow . He carefully rummaged through a trash bag,(not that he waned to,)looking for something to use . His hands fell onto a heavy and cold object that was most probably made of some kind of metal .

He pulled it out . Bingo . The guy who threw this away might have done accidentally . It was a flashbang .

Luke pulled the pin,and threw it towards them . The gang(and Percy) were instantly blinded .

Their leader roared in rage and started slashing everywhere with a knife that he pulled out of his belt . The gang was fighting with each other,thinking that they were some unknown enemy .

Luke pulled himself out . Only then he realised that even blinded,the gang was still blocking the way . They blindness cleared .

"Oh,look boys,a double treat!Goody!"

It was at that moment they all heard a popping sound,and a potato came out of nowhere,hitting the thug in the back of the head and sending him sprawling on the ground,unconscious .

"Percy!"

Percy heard that voice before . He looked up to find a bulky figure carrying what looked like a machine gun . Funnily enough,it was loaded with potatoes .

"Tyson?"Percy stammered ."Is that really you?"

Instead he readied his potato gun .

"PERCY NEEDS HELP!"

Tyson barrelled forwards,screaming his battle cry.

"PEEAAANUT BUTTER!"

(Hope you liked that .)


	11. Chapter 11

Percy watched in awe as Tyson ran right into the Los Muertos gang,screaming his famous war cry,Peanut Butter .

He was Percy's biological brother . His BIG brother .

Percy hadn't seen his older brother or his actual dad for at least ten years .

And yet here Tyson was,defending him

and Luke against one of the most dangerous criminals in New York with just a potato gun .

Oh wait,I said just . Did I say that it launched potatoes at the speed of a bullet?

Tyson fired wildly,and in turn,hit one of them in the groin . He lay on the floor,groaning . OUCH .

"PERCY!"

Percy cane to his senses . Tyson was giving them time to escape,not watch as the gangsters were mowed down by deadly vegetables . Pain,but healthy!

Luke ran by,grabbed Percy by the hand and pulled him out of the alley .

Tyson was still firing,and by the looks of it,this was the most fun he had in his life . His face was full of laughter . How he could be laughing when a really dangerous gang of potato-throwing thieves Percy didn't know .

Oh,I didn't say that . They already had started to recover,picking up potatoes and throwing them back at Tyson,giving him a taste of his own medicine(or potatoes) .

Tyson backed up,ran towards them shouting,"GO,GO,GO!"

They scrambled out of the alley,making their way back to the apartment,hoping to lose them in the crowd . Luckily,the swarm of tourists was to big for them to catch up .

(Ok,I'm gonna take a break off this story for a while . I am starting a new story that takes place after the war with Gaia in heroes of olympus . GUBBAYE!)


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry I have'nt posted for such a long time.I can't do stuff in the when I got home my phone died,so i had to get a new one . it took such a long time to get another ▪~▪)

Annabeth jumped as Percy,Luke and someone else burst through the door,gasping for breatg . They had run up all 4 flights of stairs in a matter of seconds instead of using the elevator.

"What happened to you?"

Percy was running around,finding all the locks he could find and placing them on the door .

"Percy,what are you doing,trying to do,lock us in?"

Percy turned,and Annabeth realised that his face was covered with dirt and his nose was a bit off-forgcentred .

"Um,it was nothing,we just fell down ."

Thalia entered the room .

"Then why are you locking the door,then?"Thalia asked sceptically .

That,Perct could not answer . That was when Tyson spoke .

"Some people just really want to kill us,I guess?"

"And who might that be?"Thalia asked .

"Oh,"Percy said,glad to have a change of subject . "That's my brother ."

"Brother?"Nico asked . "I thought you didn't have a brother ."

"Sorry for forgetting to not tell you for about 6 years . We don't see each other very often ."

Percy walked to the toilet and washed his face . Luke did the same . Annabeth heard a cracking sound and Percy saying"Ah,that felt weird ." He walked back to the living room .

"Okay,what should we do now?"Thalia's eyes fell on Grover .

"Let's wake Grover up in the most creative way possible?"

(Sorry if it's short,I honestly have to read my own story again .)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Okay, let's get down to business! "said Percy.

Luke tapped his phone screen once, "to defeat,the Huns! "

Nico LUKED at Luke.(see what I did there? No? Ok.) "Really? "

"I thought it would fit..."

So they set to work, carefully moving Grover to a little homemade raft.

Annabeth wrote a little letter and left it on the raft.

"What was that? " A rather curious Percy asked.

"Just something to accompany him during his ride." she said furtively.

Nico said, "We should give him some rations to last his trips."

Luke exclaimed, "Good idea! "

Luke ran to his bag and pulled out an assortment of items.

"Hmm, doritos or fish balls? I think I'll keep the doritos for yeah, and this.."Luke pulled out a little doll of Genji from overwatch.

Thalia asked, "aren't we getting Grover back after that? "

Nico had a mischievous grin on his face."I don't think so! "


	14. Chapter 14

It took them almost the whole morning to move Grover to the swimming pool across the street from them.Percy had time to eat some green waffles first.

"How is he sleeping through all this?"Thalia asked, a bewildered expression on her face.

"I think it's because he likes to eat random things like tree leaves, candy wrappers and all that weird stuff." Percy said.

Thalia was about to open her mouth when Percy interrupted, "I know, don't ask me I have no clue about why he does that."

"And how would that affect his sleep?"Luke asked sarcastically.

Percy just shrugged and continued heaving the raft forward.

"I like turtles..."Grove mumbled in his sleep.

Many people watched and stared as they moved Grover over.Luke was just standing at one side humming the back to the future theme, munching doritos and playing some really noisy game on his Phone.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the pool!

Luke put down his phone and finished his last dorito.

"HEY, AFTER THIS I NEED TO GO! "

Thalia whisper-shouted.

"Me too! "

"Same here."

So it was agreed that they all would leave after this.

So, they all got ready to place Grover's raft onto the surface of the pool, Percy losing his footing for a millisecond.Suddenly, Grover snorted and leaned over to Nico's side, and Nico accidentally tripped on a very conveniently placed rock!

It had a domino effect, pushing all of them down and into the pool below.

Luke shouted from dry land, "See this is why I don't do things like that.Saw that coming miles away! "

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?? " Percy shouted.

Grover screamed."AAAH HELP WHY AM I HERE I'M BEING KIDNAPPED HELP ITS SO COLD I NEED A CHEESE ENCHILADA SO BAD RIGHT NOW!!!!!! "

They all started laughing happily.

Nico tried to get out as fast as he could, he hated being in water.

It was at this specific moment Luke decided to play the, "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, " part of I'll make a man out of you.

They all turned to him,

And it was at this moment that Luke knew.

He fucked up.

 **(hey guys, that's officially the end of my first ever fanfic!! Not that I'm happy that it's finished, just that I honestly didn't think you people would like it.Thanks for all your support through the writing of this fanfic! Have a great day/night :))**


End file.
